


Lily and Snape's Secret!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Draco was adopted as a baby and what if Lily and Severus shared a secret?</p>
<p>What happens when two brothers find out the truth about their haritage? Why does Snape really hate Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily and Snape's Secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First photo is what he looked like when born second is after the glitter charm.

 

 

The hospital was cold but the redhead hardly noticed it past the pain in her abdomen.

 

The overly pregnant woman was busy giving birth to her second son who was only six months younger than her first son but this one was different.

 

A greasy black haired man stood at her side, he was of course not her husband but her best friend with whom she had cheated on James with while he had been out working on one of his Auror assignments.

 

Nobody had noticed her pregnancy due to her using a glitter charm to hide the baby bump.

 

And she had explained this trip by telling everyone she was going clothes shopping with Harry.

 

Several moments later she heard the shrill cry of the baby and smiled as it was placed in her arms.

 

Looking down into the eyes that looked so much like Severus Snape, and the tiny brilliant red curls on his head.

 

“Lily, we can't raise him, James would know it's not his, and if I took him Voldemort would kill him for being half muggle.”

 

“Oh Severs what are we going to do?” Lily asked tearfully wanting the best for her son.

 

“Lily your sister and her husband Lucius has been dying for a baby, I'm sure they'll watch over him and take him as their own.” Snape explained.

 

Lily nodded,”take him Severus I can't do it, It would break my heart if I had to be the one to give him away.”

 

Snape only nodded and took the baby in his arms.

 

“I would have named him Draco.” Lily whispered in tears.

 

Snape nodded and swept out of the hospital as nurses healed Lily's womb with their magic.

 

…..

 

Severus stood on Lucius Malfoy's doorstep and wiped away tears that he had shed, before knocking.

 

Lucius and Narcissa both appeared and Snape placed the baby in Narcissa’s arms.

 

“His name is Draco, please take him and watch over him, it would be dangerous for your sister and I to raise him, she's married to James and Voldemort would kill him if he knew it was Lily's.”

 

Lucius smiled at the cute baby, Lily had placed a,glitter charm on him to make him look more like a Malfoy, and blonde covered the red curls and his face had changed to reflect that of Narcissa’s.

 

“Snape there is still a way for you and Lily to be apart of his life! We can make you two the,Godparents.” Lucius offered.

 

Severus nodded, “that would help a bit, there's nothing out of the ordinary about seeing a godchild.”

 

Lily walked back home and pulled Harry into his arms and just cuddled him, wanting bad to heal the void in her heart that Draco had left.

 

Snape called later to tell her that her sister had agreed to take the baby and raise it as her own and mentioned that they were made Godparents so they could still visit him.

  
When James came home he had no idea that anything major had taken place between her and Severus and life went on, with both friends visiting the baby during holidays and even bought Christmas presents for him. But the ache in Lily's heart was not dulled even by these visits, Lily soon stopped visiting unable to bare the pain of seeing her son in another woman's arms. All her pain was transferred into her love for Harry and she became attached to him.


End file.
